Being Chicks
by TJTMaria
Summary: Arthur and Merlin are best friends and also agents in the FBI. Their latest mission is to find out what Morgana Le Fay and Gwen Cooper are up to. With the boys planning their own mission, what could go wrong? Inspired by 'White Chicks' movie. (hence the poster)
1. Chapter 1

**Being Chicks**

**Chapter One - Assignment**

"All in all, it was a delightful evening." The blonde smiled.

The dark haired man raised an eyebrow, tilting his head slightly. "But was my sacrifice worth it?"

"It was hardly a sacrifice, Merlin." He rolled his eyes at his friend, "Stop being so over dramatic."

"Excuse yourself. Spending the night round Gaius' makes me feel like I'm back in college or something. I had to clean his fish tank and you've seen how big that thing is. I swear that shark attempted to murder me."

Arthur scoffed, "Shark? It's a little fish, it's not going to plot against you."

"Technically, it is a shark. And it might..." Merlin mumbled to himself more than anyone else.

The pair scanned their fingers and eyes in silence before entering the head office, where they had been summoned for their next mission.

"I've been expecting you." Was the familiar voice they heard as soon as they entered the large room.

Everything was white. The floor, walls and ceiling was white. His desk, was white. His chair was white. His latest computer was white, accompanied with a white mouse and keyboard. His shelves on the wall were white. The flowers in the vase on the windowsill were white.

Apart from his black suit, the room was white.

In some ways, that's what made him stand out so much. His presence instantly known, giving off a vibe of power and authority.

_Well, seeing as you were the one who asked us to come here..._ Merlin thought to himself. Of course the man had been expecting them!

"I have your next mission." Uther pulled two folders out from his desk before sliding them across the surface. "Please, take a seat."

The two quickly grabbed a seat, sitting down with straight backs in silence.

Uther's gaze flickered between the pair before he snapped, "Well? What are you waiting for? Open them!"

Merlin grabbed one, Arthur grabbing the other, and flicked it open. "Morgana Le Fay and Gwen Cooper? I've never heard of them."

"You probably wouldn't have. We've only just been able to find out who they are after their last robbery." Uther spun in his chair, looking out his large window.

"Last robbery?" Arthur questioned, eyes wide with interest. "How many robberies have they done?"

Uther spun back round again, placing his elbows on the table in a business manner. "We can only guess. There will always be some crimes we can't get to the bottom of, take Jack the Ripper for example -"

"That wasn't us." Merlin commented. Uther gave him a stern look and he quickly ducked his head.

Uther continued, "We believe they have committed over a hundred crimes. During their last robbery, there was an accident. They weren't the only ones trying to rob Apple. The other criminals injured the women, leaving DNA on the knives they were carrying. We caught the other criminals. It's took us a month but we've finally found who the DNA belonged to."

"So we set up a trap for them?" Arthur asked eagerly.

Uther remained emotionless. "Have you been listening? These women are extremely clever. Take a look at their reports. They both lost their fathers and were placed in the same care home."

"Odd." Merlin noted, frowning down at the report on the table.

"They got caught up with some of the older children in the care home who were scamming people on the streets. They were small scams, such as getting a free lunch or an extra fiver. However, Le Fay and Cooper continued down this path, developing their skills for the crime. They are partners in crime and have been for a long time. They are master criminals - this is the first time they've slipped up."

"Is there anything in particular that they rob? Shoes? Jewellery?" Arthur lent back in his seat slightly, appearing oblivious to his sniggering friend which Uther either ignored or didn't notice.

"We're not sure as we don't know what crimes they've committed, we're only assuming which ones have been played at their hand. As you know, we have people on the inside of everything. We have ears on the black markets, everywhere. There has been rumors about them doing a big robbery at some point. It must be very big for the rumors to be going round like they are."

Uther pushed back from the desk and stood up, beginning to pace slowly behind his desk. "Your mission is to find out what this is. You will have to get close to them. I trust it won't be too difficult to charm it out of them, so long as they don't find out your true identities."

"MI6 Agents." Arthur nodded, beginning to understand.

"Yes." Uther nodded, "Exactly. You may leave now. You both have full access to anything you will need for this mission. Make your own plans, I don't care. Just find out what they're up to."

The boys nodded again, both feeling the excitement for their new mission creep in.

"Do you know where they are?" Arthur said, playing with the folder in his hands.

Uther stared at the book. "I do wish you would be more resourceful sometimes, Arthur."

"Oh."

Uther hummed in response. "Now leave. I have business to attend to. Oh, and agents?"

"Yes, Sir?" Merlin replied.

"Yes, Father?" Arthur said.

The blue eyes of the elder Pendragon pierced through them powerfully. "Don't mess this up."

* * *

_Assignment  
Agents: Merlin Ambrosius & Arthur Pendragon  
Subjects: Morgana Le Fay & Gwen Cooper  
Info::  
Females.  
Suspected to be located in Surrey area.  
Wanted Criminals for multiple crimes.  
Around mid-twenties._

_Backgrounds::_

_Morgana Le Fay - Mother disappeared when she was a child. Father died in a car crash when she was aged 9. Went in to a care home in Hampshire._

_Gwen Cooper: Mother is unidentified. Father raised her and her brother until he was murdered in a shooting in London. She was 9 at the time. She and her brother were placed in to separate care homes._

_The girls met at the care homes and became close. The care workers saw them as strong and moral. Both girls were intelligent and also physical, both taking part in gymnastics, trampolining, cheer leading, track-running, horse-riding and self defense classes._

_After they left High School and the care home, they seemed to disappear. They've only recently reappeared in their latest robbery which failed due to other criminals robbing the same place and injuring both Morgana Le Fay and Gwen Cooper. They escaped before the cops came, leaving the other criminals to be caught._

Underneath the small report was a picture of the two girls with the words below the photo reading, "_From left to right; Gwen Cooper, Morgana Le Fay. Taken at a Care Home reunion at age 21._"

"They're different." Merlin admired the pale, dark haired beauty which went by the name of Morgana Le Fay. "If she wasn't a criminal.."

"My, my, my, Merlin. Getting serious, are we?" Arthur smirked, tutting. "Gwen isn't your type though. Neither of them are actually. Too pretty for you."

"Oh, and they're your type? I wasn't aware you had a type." Merlin chuckled, tossing the report on to the coffee table and swapping it for a can of beer. "I thought it was just anything with a pulse."

"Oh, hilarious." The blonde replied sarcastically, still reading the report. "You think you're so funny don't you, Merlin?"

"No. I know I'm hilarious." He smirked, putting the beer back down and making himself more comfortable on the couch. "Interesting, isn't it? Both their dads died when they were nine and they were sent to the same care home, at the same time."

"Coincidence." Arthur waved it off, beginning to close the folder.

"Fate." Merlin protested. "Too much of a coincidence. They did a lot of sports...what I think is weird, is the fact that they apparently used to stand up for what was right when they were in the care home. That doesn't make sense that they are the ones committing all these crimes."

Arthur's blue eyes found Merlin's, throwing him a sad look. "People change, Merlin. We both know that." He said softly.

* * *

**Okay, so this is an edited version of the first chapter and I think I prefer this one but let me know anyway!**

**Hope you enjoyed it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Research and Testing

_Just to clear something up, they boys are sharing a large flat. - T_

**Being Chicks**

**Chapter Two - Research and Testing****  
**

_"Fate." Merlin protested. "Too much of a coincidence. They did a lot of sports...what I think is weird, is the fact that they apparently used to stand up for what was right when they were in the care home. That doesn't make sense that they are the ones committing all these crimes."_

_Arthur's blue eyes found Merlin's, throwing him a sad look. "People change, Merlin. We both know that." He said softly._

* * *

"How long have you been doing that for?" Arthur asked, strolling in to the living room. Merlin was sat at the desk in the corner, researching the two woman as much as he could.

"Not long, only since half six." Merlin replied, stifling a yawn.

Arthur frowned as the yawn was passed on to him. "Not long? It's nearly midday."

The raven haired man turned around, narrowing his eyes. "You've only just woken up?"

The blonde shrugged, leaning over his friends shoulder to see the screen. "Found anything?"

"Nothing."

"What?" Arthur exclaimed, his eyes wide with shock. All of their assignments were the same - they were given a folder with some information and then Merlin would do some extra research and he would always find something that would help them. Always.

Merlin shrugged. "I've looked everywhere. There's nothing. Unlike everyone else in this world, they obviously have a brain."

"You must have found something." Arthur gritted his teeth. "Anything at all!"

"Nothing we didn't already know."

Arthur let out a sigh, walking over to the kitchen and throwing a mug under the coffee machine. "What's the plan then?"

There was a click as Merlin closed his laptop and stood up, making his way towards the kitchen and taking a seat. "That's your thing. I suggest we hit on them, they fall for us and tell us what we need to know."

Arthur took a sip of his coffee, his brain and body waking up. "No, you said they had brains. It won't be that easy, they're smart. I say we send an agent to do just that as a pre-mission." He placed his mug on the counter and grabbed some cutlery, moving them around as he explained everything. "Now, if they fall for men easily, we'll just go straight in there, easy peasy."

"What if they're lesbians?" Merlin interrupted. The blonde faced him, frowning at how innocent his friend appeared. He knew better though. "Or they don't fall for men easily?"

Although Merlin took a catch when he got one, he was always rather nervous and uncertain when it came to the ladies.

"Then we just become really good friends with them." Arthur shrugged, "Now, once we are friends with them or whatever, we start to have a sniff around, finding any clues. We could express a desire for that sort of life and they might just let us in on their plan. We'll have to figure out a lot of it once we are with them."

* * *

Merlin barged in to the flat, tripping over his own feet just after he had entered their flat. Arthur let out a sigh. "Honestly, you need to tie your laces up, Merlin!"

"I can't help it if I have difficulties." Merlin protested, getting up and brushing himself down. "I spoke to Gillian."

Gillian was the agent they had sent on the pre-mission to find out more about the girls that could help them. They'd given him one week and in that week he had located the girls and met up with them multiple times.

"And?" Arthur shuffled in his chair, giving his friend his full attention. "What have we got?"

"Gwen didn't want to know anything about him though she was always very nice when they met. Morgana wasn't very bothered but didn't stop his approaches. However, they seem to live quite secret lives as she wouldn't let him know anything about where her and Gwen lived."

"Alright..." Arthur nodded, his mind slowly working on to plans. "Where did he find them?"

"Small place down in Hampshire called Yateley."

Merlin watched Arthur as his eyes narrowed in deep thought and he gently stroked his chin. His blonde hair appeared golden in the evening sun that was coming through the large windows.

Arthur had always gotten the ladies. He was a ladies man, simple as that. He could often be quick to judge though as he spent more and more time with Merlin, his eyes were opened wider and wider.

Arthur and his father had a very strict relationship. They didn't even act like father and son. Uther couldn't be more proud of Arthur, yes, that much was certain, however they couldn't be closer and further apart at the same time.

It was as though their obvious distance had brought them closer.

Merlin shook his head, disregarding the thoughts of his friend and took a seat.

"When shall we go down there?" Merlin asked, propping his feet on the other end of the couch that was opposite the one Arthur sat on.

"Tonight. We leave tonight." The blonde jumped up and walked out the room, calling back to Merlin. "Hurry up and pack your bags, Merlin! We haven't got all the time in the world!"

* * *

It was 1 o'clock in the morning when the boys left their flat and headed down to Hampshire in Arthur's black BMW.

"We could be there by now if you hadn't taken so long." Arthur complained as he drove the car.

Merlin frowned, turning to look at his friend. "We needed to get somewhere to stay. It's not easy, you know. It's not like we can just turn up and expect things to go right. We can't do that all the time, Arthur, and you know it."

The blonde stuck out his bottom lip in reply, tilting his head slightly. "You still took forever to pack."

"Well I needed to pack all my clothes and my laptop."

Arthur shook his head. "You and that bloody blog. You never come off of it!"

"Of course I do. I just use it when I have spare time."

"You make spare time just to go on it."

Merlin gave a shrug, looking back out the window. "Do you have a plan?"

Arthur let out a loud, "Ha!" in response, shaking his head with a grin. "Of course I have a plan. What do you take me for?"

"Prat." Merlin breathed.

"I heard that."


	3. Chapter 3 Not Together

_I am so sorry. I can't believe how long this took me, I've just been so withdrawn from it all lately, plus I spent a week in NY and the next week ill with the gastro bug (trust me, it's not fun to sit in an airplane toilet constantly throwing up on a 7 hour flight.) I am so sorry this took so long and I will do my utmost best to update more often which will hopefully be easier now it's the holidays. - T_

**Being Chicks**

**Chapter Three - Not Together**

_Merlin gave a shrug, looking back out the window. "Do you have a plan?"_

_Arthur let out a loud, "Ha!" in response, shaking his head with a grin. "Of course I have a plan. What do you take me for?"_

_"Prat." Merlin breathed._

_"I heard that._"

* * *

The boys had arrived at the small flat they were renting in the early hours of the morning. Arthur was secretly very grateful that Merlin had put in the effort to find them somewhere because if he hadn't, they'd be stuck in a hotel and have to eat breakfast with all the other people. There was practically no privacy.

In the early afternoon, Arthur had awoke from his slumber with a yell for his friend.

"Yes, sire?" Merlin greeted sarcastically as he peered in to the bedroom that Arthur had claimed.

The blonde shuffled around in his bed so he was facing Merlin. "Where's my breakfast?"

"In the kitchen, waiting to be made."

* * *

"How did you manage to get hold of these again?" Arthur questioned, turning his head towards Merlin.

Merlin shook his head, "Don't worry." He had gone out whilst Arthur made himself breakfast - or rather, lunner - and got hold of some CCTV tapes from a few stores in the area.

"Right..." The blonde turned his attention back to the screen and they waited to try and spot the two young women. "THERE, PAUSE IT!" Arthur yelled, jumping out of his seat and crawling on his knees towards the screen. He pointed at two ladies with their backs to the camera. "It's them!"

"Gotcha." Merlin smirked, pressing play and pausing it when their faces were visable. Sure enough, it was the two young women they were searching for. "You know, for master criminals and everything, they are very easy to find."

"Merlin, we've just got them on tape in a store...where does this leave us?"

"I talked to the man who runs the store, Tom. It's only a small store and he is always in the store somewhere. When I asked about them he was rather defensive but I managed to get him to tell me when they roughly come in to restock on their food."

Arthur nodded, "When's that?"

"We're in luck because it's tomorrow, 10 AM. If we get there for fifth teen to then it should be fine."

* * *

Just as planned, the boys were strolling down the isles slowly, picking out a few bits of food and drink to take back to the flat with them and also to maintain a casual appearance.

Arthur was beginning to grow impatient. He leaned in to Merlin, gritting his teeth. "Are you sure you got the right time and day?" He hissed, his blue eyes shooting daggers. It was half ten and there was no sign of them.

"It's a rough estimate, we've got to do this." Merlin whispered, looking towards the door as it slid open. He looked away once he had found out it was just an elderly lady.

Arthur huffed, turning towards the alcohol section and scanning through what they had. Merlin just rolled his eyes - he loved his friend to bits but sometimes, he could be the most annoying, arrogant prat on the planet.

He turned away, leaving his friend to the drinks and making his way round to the sweet section. He felt childish going there but it was the only isle they hadn't been down.

"Sorry!"

"Sorry!"

"No, my fault, I should have looked-"

"No, really, it's mine, I was thinking, sorry."

Merlin looked down at who had bumped in to and had to remember he was a secret agent on a mission. There she was, Morgana Le Fay.

"How about saying it was both our faults?" She smiled up at him, green eyes twinkling.

"Okay." He smiled back, sticking his hand out. "I'm Merlin." _Idiot! Oh I've already fucked this mission up...__  
_

"Morgana."

He chuckled, causing a small frown from her. "We're like the witch and wizard from the Arthurian legends."

She raised her eyebrows, letting out a small laugh. "So we are!" She started heading towards the sweet isle (what a coincidence) and he followed happily. "So, Merlin." She clicked her tongue, testing out the name. She said it in a way which no one else did - it must have been her accent. "I haven't seen you around here before."

"I've just recently moved in to the area, actually. I'm lucky I found this place, I always seem to get lost wherever I go." He just earned another laugh from Morgana.

"You poor thing. Maybe I'll show you around some time." She tilted her head, grinning at him.

"Yeah." He nodded, genuinely happy. "Sounds good. I need to make some friends round here."

She seemed to take pity on him and passed him a Cadbury chocolate bar. "Well, you've got your first."

He ducked his head and pulled on his ear, keeping up an act of being embarrassed as he checked what she was wearing. Blue skinny jeans, a pair of black converses and a green sweater.

"What are you up to this week, Merlin?"

_This is too easy._ He thought to himself, smiling up at her. "I've actually got very little on this week."

She seemed taken back. "No job?"

"Oh, not this week. I start next week though - it's a new job."

"Right, and what do you do?"

_Good question._

At that very moment, Arthur decided to come round the corner with some beer in his arms. "Merlin, I got us some beer and - oh, hello."

The blonde raised his eyebrows and looked towards Merlin, playing the part. "Whose your friend, Tim?"

_No you clotpole!_ Merlin thought, mentally face palming. _We've both already said I'm Merlin and- ugh!_

"Tim?" Morgana questioned, her guard flying up as she looked at Merlin suspiciously. "I thought your name was Merlin. That's what he called you too, before he saw me-"

"It's a nickname." Merlin gave a weak smile. "It's a long story from our college days. Loads of people ended up calling me Tim but I try to introduce myself as, well, me." He gave a small shrug, hoping that she would buy it.

Arthur butted in, adding to the story. "I rarely call him Merlin, it just slips out occasionally. I only really call him Merlin in private-"

"Oh, you're here together?" She smiled, glancing between them both.

Merlin frowned. What was she on about, of course they had come to the shops together. "Um, yeah, I guess..."

"Is it serious then?" A voice came from behind. The boys spun round to see the friendly face of Gwen Cooper.

Arthur looked horrified. "No, nooooo, no, we're not-" He gestured to Merlin and himself, pulling a face. "Together."

Merlin caught on. "Oh no! I thought you meant-" Merlin's eyes widened as he struggled to talk, "Here, as in, come here and-"

"Oh, sorry." Morgana laughed, ducking her head a little. "I should have phrased it better."

Arthur bit his lip, "Yeaaah..."

Morgana looked back up and smiled at her friend, Gwen, before realizaing something. "Oh! Gwen, this is Merlin."

"Hi." Merlin grinned at her and she gave him a small nod.

"And this is..." Morgana pursed her lips, gesturing for Arthur to introduce himself to them.

"Arthur." He smiled.

* * *

**Okay, hello hello.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next update shouldn't be too long as I'm getting back in to fanfiction now.**

**Anything you want to see? Any ideas? Just mention it in a review :)**


End file.
